Zeit des Vergessens
by Linguna
Summary: Was bei Merlin hat sie vor?Ich muss sie davon abhalten! Sie kann doch nicht wirklich allein zu Narcissa gehen wollen, allein für mich, mit meinem Äußeren.Ich habe schon zu viel verzapft, ich kann sie nicht so gehen lassen. Was ist wenn ..? Wenn ...
1. Moody

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins.

A/N: Wer auch immer das lesen mag, was ich fabriziert habe ... Geduld. Lass dich erst mal auf den Schreibstil ein. Nicht ohne Zweck fallen Loriens Blätter und nicht grundlos schreibe ich nicht mehr wie einen Satz in eine Zeile.

Zeit des Vergessens 

**Moody**

„Moody, lass mich für ihn gehen!"

Tonks bettelt.

Sie kann betteln, ohne Zweifel.

Mit ihren großen Hundeaugen steht sie vor mir.

Ich dachte, sie wäre größer – aber gut, sie ist eine Metamorphmagus, wer wie? schon, wie sie wirklich aussieht.

Wie ein kleiner Welpe blickt sie zu mir auf.

Sie blickt tatsächlich zu mir auf und fleht mich an.

Diese Hundeaugen sollten verboten werden – zumindest bei ihr.

Sie weiß, dass ich ihr so keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann ... sie weiß es, dieser verdammte Tollpatsch.

„Nein. Es wird Zeit, dass dieser launische Werwolf seinen Kopf wieder aus den Bau streckt!"

Und wieder.

Diese verfluchten Welpenaugen.

„Moody, bitte. Es ist erst vier Wochen her seit ..."

Sie spricht nicht weiter.

Wieso konnte sie den Tod dieses griesgrämigen Köters einfach nicht akzeptieren.

Er war ihr Großcousin.

Er ist schon vor 14 Jahren gestorben, in Azkaban, als Verräter, wieso fällt ihr diesmal der Abschied so schwer.

Und diesem mürrischen Werwolf auch.

Gah.

Sentimentaler Schwachsinn.

Freundschaft, Verwandtschaft, alles nur ein Klotz am Bein ... emotionale Bindungen.

Pahh.

Nein, nicht auch das noch.

Salziges Wasser.

Salziges Wasser in großen Babyhundeaugen.

„Nein. Du bleibst. Du hast morgen Dienst!"

Das letzte Mal, als sie seinen Schicht übernommen hatte ist sie blau geprügelt zurückgekommen.

Das war Montag.

Und dieser trauernde Teilzeitangorapulli weiß nichts davon.

Sitzt in seinem Zimmer und kippt einen Feuerwhisky nach dem anderen, während sie sich den Arsch für ihn aufreißt.

Er muss raus.

Heute noch.

„Moody, bitte! Er hat alle seinen Freunde verloren, bitte, gib ihm noch Zeit! Lass mich für ihn gehen! Bitte!"

Salziges Wasser in Welpenaugen.

Da ist er.

Ein Tropfen aus salzigem Wasser.

Langsam kullernd, sich ihren Weg über ihre perfekt rosige Haut bahnend.

Sie weint.

Weint wieso?

Hab ich sie dazu gebracht?

Nein, dieser Werwolf war Schuld.

Schuld an ihren Tränen.

Oder war's dieser Straßenköter, der nicht schnell genug war.

Beide.

Pah.

Freunde, Verwandte ... emotionale Schwächen.

Da, eine zweite Träne.

Sie soll damit aufhören.

Sofort.

Aufhören, sag ich.

AUFHÖREN!

„Geh, sei morgen pünktlich. Ich warte in deinem Büro!"

Ich muss weg.

Weg von ihr.

Von ihren Tränen.

Weg von dem salzigen Wasser in ihren Hundeaugen.

Auf ihrer Haut.

Weg.

Die Tür schwingt auf.

Nicht schnell.

Bedacht.

Nicht langsam.

Aber ohne ihren so üblichen Enthusiasmus.

Irgendwas ist faul.

Ich habe sie schon kommen sehen.

Schon bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

Bevor sie überhaupt das Gebäude betrat, habe ich sie schon gesehen.

Sie geht langsam.

Bedacht.

Nicht schnell.

Keine andere Person berührend.

Ihr Lächeln fehlt.

„Moody?! bin ich zu spät?"

Sie ist überrascht.

Ein nervöser Blick auf ihr Muggelarmband mit Zeigern.

Erleichterung.

Natürlich ist sie nicht zu spät.

Irgendwas ist faul.

Keine blauen Flecken.

Nein.

Keine im Gesicht.

Keine am Handgelenk.

Keine am Rücken, oder sonst wo.

Keine.

Dennoch.

Ihre Bewegungen langsam.

Bedacht.

Nicht hektisch.

Bedacht.

Sie schließt die Tür.

Sie bleibt nicht am Türgriff hängen.

Irgendwas ist faul.

Bedacht.

Alles Bedacht.

Jede Bewegung – bedacht.

Nicht langsam.

Keine unnötige Berührung riskierend.

Faul.

Es riecht danach.

Wenn ich diesen winselnden Vollmondschoßhund in die Finger bekommen.

„Bericht!?"

Große Hundeaugen.

Große Babyhundeaugen.

Ohne salziges Wasser.

Sie fängt an zu reden.

Bedacht.

Nicht schnell.

„Es war alles ruhig, bis ungefähr Mitternacht."

Sie stoppt.

Was war passiert?

Wieder sieht sie mich an.

Keine Wunden.

Keine Kratzer.

Nichts.

„Dann sind Crabb und Goyle gekommen und haben sich umgesehen! Ich habe sie beobachtet, was sie taten. Nichts, sie haben sich nur umgesehen, haben Dursleys Haus nur angesehen und sind wieder gegangen!"

Ich glaube ihr nicht.

Sie verheimlicht was.

„Nur „umgesehen"?"

Skepsis.

Skepsis und Unglaube.

„Ja, ich glaube nicht einmal, dass einer der beiden einen Zauberstab dabei hatte!"

Sie lacht gekünstelt.

Dann.

Ein Lächeln.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Mir passt es nicht, dass du andauernd Doppelschichten schiebst. Deine und Lupins. Und das Ministerium!"

„Moody, ich schaff' das. Schau, ich war heute sogar pünktlich!"

Lächeln.

Wieder ihr Lächeln.

Müde Augen.

„Bis heute abend!"

Ich gehe.

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

Es riecht förmlich danach.

Sie erzählt es mir nicht.

Potter ist in Sicherheit.

Sie wird mir nicht erzählen, was gestern vorgefallen ist.

Sie lebt.

Potter ist in Sicherheit.

Pflicht erfüllt.

Sie wird mir nichts erzählen

Dumbledore hat mich eher kommen lassen.

Weiser Mann.

Er kommt heute nicht.

Hogwarts.

Ich werde die Sitzung abhalten.

Heute wird doch wohl nicht unser Wolfspelz runter kommen?

Sieht fast so aus.

Er zieht sich frische Socken an!

Wird aber auch Zeit.

Da oben versauert er mir noch.

Und er ist nüchtern.

Fast.

So gut das nach nem Monat Dauersuff möglich ist.

Zumindest läuft er gerade zum Spiegel.

Krach!!!

Tonks?

Sie auch schon da?

Ja, genau!

In der Küche mit Molly.

Sie hat die Suppentasse fallen lassen.

Was war das?

Verdammt, wieso kann ich sie zwar sehen, aber nicht hören?

Sollte mir noch ein magisches Ohr zulegen.

Vielleicht mal Fred und George fragen, die haben doch solche „Ohren".

Molly betüttelt sie.

Tonkls wehrt ab.

Molly sieht ihren Arm an, hebt ihr T-Shirt.

Molly ist bestürtzt.

Das war es also.

Crabb und Goyle.

Sie haben nicht nur Dursleys Haus angesehen.

Sie haben auch Tonks gesehen.

Und sie hatten einen Zauberstab dabei.

Die Wunde auf ihrem Rücken sieht verflucht tief aus.

Wieso hab ich sie nicht schon im Ministerium gesehen?

Sie wollte es vor mir verheimlichen!

Verdammter Metamorphmagus!

Verdammter Werwolf.

Beide so undurchsichtig.

Beide so vernebelt

Beide lassen nicht in sich schauen.

Molly.

Sie ist bedrückt.

Wirklich bedrückt.

Ihre Wunde muss tief sein.

Ich hätte sie dort nicht hin gehen lassen sollen.

Er hätte hingehen sollen.

Ich hätte sie nicht allein gehen lassen sollen.

Er hätte mit ihr gehen sollen.

Gah.

Zu spät.

Molly will Tonks ins St. Mungos bringen.

Nein, Tonks wehrt ab.

Dieser verdammte Kuschelmondsüchtige.

Wäre er gegangen, wäre er mit ihr gegangen.

Zu spät.

Molly reibt Tonks mit Wundsalbe in.

Ich wrede Snape bitten ihr was zu brauen.

Er wird sich sträuben.

Wie immer.

Wie immer wenn's im Entferntesten mit den beiden Flauschigen zu tun hat.

Aber er hat sein schwarzes Herz am rechten Fleck.

Sie hat Schmerzen.


	2. Mütterliche Fürsorge

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins.

2. Mütterliche Fürsorge 

„Tonks, meine Liebe, du bist auch schon da?"

Sie steht urplötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor mir, und ich dachte immer, sie wäre im Anschleichen fast durchgefallen. Kann nicht sein.. Sie sieht anders aus. Müde. Zermürbt. Betrübt. Nicht wie Tonks. Ihr Lächeln fehlt. Hatte sie gestern Schicht? Keine Ahnung. Remus wäre doch an der Reihe gewesen, aber vergräbt sich lieber mit dem gesamten Feuerwhiskyvorrat in seinem Zimmer und denkt ich hätte es nicht bemerkt. Wie kann er nur so was überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen. Jeder bekommt mit, was mit ihm los is. Sie sieht auch außergewöhnlich dünn aus und zerbrechlich, fast schlimmer wie Remus einen Tag nach Vollmond. Was sie schon immer so dünn? Schlank ja, aber dünn? Vielleicht will sie auch nur so dünn wirken! Als Metamorphmagus hätte sie damit ja keine Probleme. Bei Merlin, sie muss unbedingt was essen. Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich ihr ja noch was vom restlichen Mittagessen einflössen. Das kann doch nicht gesund sein.

„Du siehst hungrig aus, möchtest du noch etwas essen, bevor die Sitzung los geht? Ich habe noch etwas vom Mittagessen übrig!"

Sie bewegt sich als würde ihr jeder Schritt schmerzen! Ich muss unbedingt mal mit Alastor reden. Ich weiß, er mag sie, wie seine eigene Tochter. Auch wenn er so ruppig ist. Er mach auch Remus. Ich seh's an seiner Nasenspitze, hat er überhaupt eine? Er sorgt sich genauso um Remus wie jeder andere von uns auch, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Jetzt erst mal ihr was zu essen geben, bevor sie mir noch vom Stuhl kippt. Wieso ist sie so blass? So, das ist es schon. Stew erweckt sämtliche Lebensgeister.

„Danke, Molly!"

Bei Merlin, was war das für ein zaghaftes Lächeln? Für Fräulein Sonnenschein persönlich, so als ob sie kurz vor einer Sonnenfinsternis stehen würde! Und was waren das für rote Striemen an ihrem Handgelenk! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mir ihr.

„Tonks, was hast du am Handgelenk, lass mal sehen!"

KRACH!!

„Tut mir leid Molly, ich bin so ein Tollpatsch und der leckere Stew! Entschuldigung!"

„Nicht so schlimm, Liebes!"

Tonks hat ihre Suppentasse fallen lassen. Ist halb so wild, ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie was fallen lässt. So, was so ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zauberstab nicht alles bewirken kann. Ich kann nur froh sein, dass ich „Reparo" schon vor ihr kannte, sonst würde es hier wahrscheinlich kein Geschirr mehr geben! Und da, der Striemen geht noch weiter! Ich muss mir das ansehen!

„Was ist das Nymphadora?"

Das sieht ja böse aus. Geht das noch weiter? Ihr Rücken? Deswegen, ihr schmerzt tatsächlich jeder Schritt. Sie muss ins St. Mungos, das kann sie doch nicht ernsthaft nicht behandeln lassen wollen! Wo hat sie diese Verletzungen nur her?

„Ich bring dich ins St. Mungos! Du musst das behandeln lassen!"

„NEIN ... nein - auf keinen Fall. Molly nicht, ich will dort nicht hin! Dort bin ich euch keine Hilfe! Und sie behandeln mich wieder wie ein Ausstellungsstück, ich will dort nicht hin!"

Wow! Das waren ja mal zwei Sätze am Stück. Ich kann sie ja nicht zwingen dort hin zu gehen, aber so lassen kann ich ihre Wunden auch nicht. Mal sehen, irgendwo ist doch noch diese Heilsalbe, die ich für Ginny gemacht habe, als sie durch den Rosenbusch gelaufen ist, als Fred und George ihr androhten Vogelnester ins Haar zu flechten und dann Eier von Stinkschwalben rein zu legen, Wo war die gerade noch? Ach ja, bei den Dessertschälchen. Da ist sie ja. Bei Merlin, wer immer das war, er hat sie ganz schön zu gerichtet, so was habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Ich kann ihr aber nicht versprechen, dass die Salbe ihr die Schmerzen nimmt. Sie lässt zwar die wunden bestimmt schneller heilen, aber die Schmerzen werden bleiben.

„Wo hast du das her?"

Keine Antwort, hätte ich mir ja denken können. Ich frage mich nur, was sie Alastor erzählt hat, der muss doch ihre Wunden auch bemerkt haben. Schon beängstigend, dass jemand durch deine Kleidung durchsehen kann, vielleicht ist er deswegen so paranoid. Also bei allem Respekt, ich möchte nicht wissen wie Dumbledore in Unterwäsche aussieht. Obwohl, Severus würde mich ja persönlich schon interessieren – wer sagt, dass beide überhaupt Unterwäsche tragen! MOLLY WEASLEY, du bist seit gut 40 Jahren verheirate, hast 7 Kinder auf die Welt gebracht und vor dir sitzt eine junge Frau, die deine Hilfe braucht und du denkst über Severus Snapes Unterwäsche nach?!?! Diese Gedanken solltest du lieber wieder in ihre kleinen schwarzen Kämmerchen vergraben, Vielleicht sollte ich ja Severus auch neue Unterwäsche zu Weihnachten schenken? Er ist jetzt ungefähr so alt wie Billy ... Meine Güte, ihr Rücken sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Ich werde Severus fragen ihr ein Schmerzmittel zu brauen. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn das Mädchen nachts kein Auge zu bekommt!

„Die Salbe hilft die Wunden heilen, die Schmerzen nimmt sie dir jedoch nicht, willst du wirklich nicht nach St. Mungos zu einem Heiler gehen?"

„Nein!"

Das war entschieden, nun gut. Lass es uns mal angehen altes Mädchen, sei bloß vorsichtig, sie hat schon genug Schmerzen. Schön langsam und sachte. So. Autsch! Ganz funktioniert das mit dem sachte anscheinend doch nicht!

„Tut mir leid Liebes, soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein, nein – Molly, bitte. Mach weiter, es tut nicht weh!"

Lügnerin. Aber gut, es hilft ihr auch nicht, wenn ich die Sale nicht drauf tue. Da muss sie jetzt durch. Jetzt fehlen noch die Bandagen. Drüben in der Schublade bei den Pflastern. So, nicht zu fest. Sie soll ja noch atmen können. Das war's. Ihr Shirt wieder drüber, Ich hoffe mal, dass es etwas bringt. Zumindest wird es sich nicht entzünden. Aber jetzt muss sie was essen. Hungrig lasse ich sie auf keinen Fall in die Sitzung rein, und es ist ja noch weiter niemand da. Gut, abgesehen von Alastor, der meinte ich würde es nicht mitbekommen, wenn er heimlich ins Haus schleicht. Ich bin zwar keine Hellseherin und ein magisches Auge habe ich auch nicht, dennoch kann ich zwischen den Schritten zweier normaler Beinen und denen eines Holzbeins und eines gesunden Beins unterscheiden, Klick Klock Klick Klock ... Und natürlich Remus ist auch da. Aber er hat ja auch das Haus seit Tagen nicht verlassen.

„Molly?"

„Ja, Schätzchen?"

Ich hole ihr eine frische Suppentasse mit Stew.

„Bleibt das bitte unter uns?"

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und sehe ihre bettelnden Augen. Ihr muss viel daran liegen, dass niemand davon erfährt! Ich weiß zwar nicht weshalb ihr das so wichtig ist, aber gut, Wenn da nicht zur Gewohnheit wird!

Ich nicke.

Sie ist erleichtert und ein zartes Danke huscht ihr über die Lippen.

„Aber das hier isst du auf! Damit wir uns verstehen!"

Sie lächelt. Ein Tonks-Lächeln. Das wird bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen. Hoffe ich zumidest.


	3. Vergessen

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nicht meins.

3. Vergessen

Ich muss aufhören zu trinken, das macht ihn auch nicht wieder lebendig. Außerdem ist das nicht gut für meinen Kopf, nicht gut ... nicht gut. Wo war noch mal dieser Antischmerzzaubertrank? Nachttisch. Ja, da .... Bei Merlin, was hab ich mir da nur gedacht. Erstmal wieder nüchtern werden.

Wann war das Meeting? Verdammt, heute! Mal schnuppern wer schon da ist.

Molly – ihr Stew riecht halb so gut, wie er schmeckt. Hab ich was verpasst? Das Mittagessen, und das davor und das davor auch und das davor? Was weiß ich. Seit wann bin ich hier? Seit ...

Noch einen Schluck nehmen, nur noch einen! Vergessen, alles vergessen!

Oh, Moody.

Klick, klock, klick, klock.

Um einen paranoiden, aber verdammt guten Auror wie ihn auszumachen braucht man nicht einmal ein Freak wie ich zu sein. Verdammt, keinen Schluck mehr. Ich brauche diesen Antischmerzzaubertrank.

Wird wieder nüchtern du Schaf im Wolfspelz.

Ja, besser. Snape mag ein Arschloch sein, aber ein verflucht guter Meister der Zaubertränke. Anziehen ... diese Socken könnten von letzter Woche sein, oder von der davor – so wie sie riechen.

Tonks?!!?!

Was macht sie schon hier?

KRACH!!!

Muss sie so laut sein?

Sie riecht heute anders!

Blut.

Molly will sie ins St. Mungos bringen.

Noch mehr Blut, trockenes Blut!

Sie hat sich nicht erst geschnitten.

Viel Blut!

Viel trockenes Blut.

Tonks will nicht. Verständlich, dort wird man auch nur als Studienobjekt und Ausstellungsstück behandelt. Auskennen würden sich die Heiler bei ihr schätzungsweise noch weniger wie bei mir. Und wenn sie dann erst noch die ganzen HIPler an dein Bett ran ziehen, damit sie dich als außergewöhnliche magische Kreatur begutachten kommt man sich vor wie der Affe im Zoo.

Au ... nicht bücken, Remus, nicht bücken. Deine Schädeldecke platzt gleich und deine Augen werden rausfallen, wenn du das noch einmal machst.

Nein, sie werden nicht rausfallen. Noch einen Schluck von dem Zaubertrank nehmen.

Besser, es wird besser!

Molly streicht Heilsalbe auf ihre Wunden.

Dieses Zeug stinkt fürchterlich.

Tonks hat Schmerzen, sie winselt.

Ich sollte ihr was von dem Zeug aufheben, glaube nicht, dass Snape gerade in Freudentränen ausbricht, wenn er ihr einen Trank brauen soll. Nun gut, es wäre ja nicht für mich, sondern für eine Black.

Noch einen Versuch. Fuß aufheben, Socke ausziehen, frische Socke anziehen. So und das jetzt noch mal mit dem Zweiten.

Siehst du? Dein Kopf ist noch ganz und deine Augen sind noch drin!

Mal einen kurzer Blick in den Spiegel wie spät es ist.

Zu spät ... das Übliche.

Wie der Tod nur aufgewärmt!

Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal etwas Wasser ins Gesicht bringen und diesen Wildwuchs zähmen! Oder doch erst frische Klamotten anziehen ...

Frische Klamotten, da kann nicht so viel passieren, nachdem mein Kopf noch ganz ist und meine Augen noch drin.

Oki, doki.

Was haben wir denn da.

Schaut nach Hose und T-Shirt aus ... Boxer, da. Braver Junge und jetzt das Zeug anziehen. Bei Merlin, war der Boden schon immer so weit weg?

Noch ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel.

Einmal Tod in frischen Klamotten.

So ... kurzer Säuberungszauberspruch. Duschen wäre jetzt mehr ernüchternder. Keine Lust, mein Kreislauf spielt noch nicht mit. Und den Wildwuchs ... den lassen wir! Nicht das heute noch mehr Blut fließt, aber so blutleer wie ich aussehe würde da nicht einmal viel fließen.

Molly bandagiert Tonks.

Der Geruch von getrocknetem Blut und Wundsalbe lässt nach.

Sie muss ganz schön böse aussehen.

Was hat sie nur wieder angestellt?

In Mrs. Blacks Vitrine mit dem chinesischen Porzellan gestolpert?

Dann wäre wenigstens das kitschige Zeug vernichtet!

Oh ... Tonks bittet Molly nichts zu sagen ... interessant, war wohl doch nicht das Porzellan!

So, Remus ... it's showtime. Vielleicht kann ich mich ja wieder verdrücken und muss nicht das ganze Meeting durchstehen!

Tür auf, Remus raus, Tür zu.

Noch einmal kurz schnüffeln, was uns erwartet.

Moody ist angepisst. Sollte ihm vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen solange ich noch nicht weiß, wer seinen Gram verdient hat!

Zuerst in die Küche zu Tonks und Molly, was zu trinken besorgen. Hab ich einen Durst.

Tonks Anblick ist ernüchtern.

Bleich, blutleer, müde, abgewrackt.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend sitzt sie über ihrem Stew!

Was ist passiert?

Der Geruch von Wundsalbe und Blut liegt immer noch im Raum.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass das kein Ausrutscher war und auch, dass sie das nicht allein gemacht hat. Wieso bin ich nicht schon eher hier gewesen? Sie hätten mich gebraucht! Tonks hätte mich gebraucht! Idiot, du verdammt Idiot!

„Oh, Hallo Remus! Wie geht's dir? Möchtest du auch Stew haben?"

Molly. Freundlich wie immer. Zu freundlich. Natürlich möchte ich etwas von ihrem Stew haben. Schätzungsweise hätte ich nicht einmal eine andere Wahl. Sie schiebt ihn mir ja schon förmlich in den Mund. Ab und zu ist es gut jemanden zu haben, der sich um alle sorgt. Molly ist wie dafür geschaffen.

„Molly – Ja, Danke gerne."

Ich setzte mich Tonks gegenüber, sie hat mich ja noch nicht einmal angesehen. Isst sie auch noch was oder rührt sie die ganze Zeit nur in ihrer Brühe rum? Sie sollte was essen, sie sieht fürchterlich abgemagert aus! War das schon immer so?

Soll ich sie fragen, wie es ihr geht?

Das wäre heuchlerisch, du weißt, dass es ihr beschissen geht! Du siehst es ihr an.

Mir fällt ihr bandagiertes Handgelenk auf – Fesseln?

Sie hat meinen Blick bemerkt und zieht ihren Arm schnell unter den Tisch.

Scheu sieht sie kurz zu mir auf.

Molly betrachtet uns. Sie überlegt. Ich glaube ihr behagt diese Situation nicht.

Sie legt das Geschirrtuch beiseite und geht.

„Ich ... ich seh mal nach Alastor."

Eine Ausrede. Mir entgeht allerdings der Sinn, wieso sie nicht hier bleiben wollte. Jetzt ist sie weg und Tonks und ich sind allein, Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu ihr sagen soll. Ich komme mir auch seltsam schuldig vor. Schuldig für ihre Wunden und dafür, dass sie aussieht wie ein Spiegelbild meiner selbst. Warum? Ich habe ihr das nicht angetan.

Sie fischt weiter in ihrem Essen, ohne auch nur einen Löffel zu sich zu nehmen.

Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich sie anstarre, mein Stew vor mir hindampfend.

Ihre Haare sind heute braun, dunkel braun und leicht gelockt, ihre Augen Haselnussfarben – so wie Sir ...

Sie trauert auch.

Wieder komm ich mir dumm vor. Dumm und egoistisch, dass ich so lange oben gesessen war und mich betrunken habe. Sie hätte mich gebraucht.

Ich greife über den Tisch und halte ihren Arm. Sie zieht scharf Luft ein und hält ihren Atem. Erschrocken lass ich von ihr.

„Wo hast du das her?"

Und deute auf ihr Handgelenk, das immer noch unter dem Tisch auf ihrem Schoß ruht.

„Tantchen Bella."

Sie sieht mich nicht an. Sie meinte ihre Verletzung am Arm. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?

„Nein, dein Handgelenk."

Immer noch sieht sie mich nicht an.

„Das ist nichts, nur ein Kratzer. Ich dummer Tollpatsch."

Mir fällt der Verband unter ihrem Shirt auf, der durch den dünnen weißen Stoff durchscheint.

„Da auch?!"

Ich deute auf ihren Torso.

Sie antwortet nicht, sondern steht auf und geht in Richtung Küchenbuffet, wo ihre schwarze Ministeriumsrobe liegt.

„Nymphadora!"

Ich will nicht, dass sie geht und fasse ihr an den Rücken, damit sie hier bleibt.

Automatisch zuckt sie zusammen und ihr Gesicht ist Schmerz verzerrt.

„Nymphadora!"

Sie dreht sich zu mir um. Ich bin derweilen besorgt aufgestanden und will ihr helfen sich wieder zu setzten.

Sie lächelt. Es ist zwar eher eine Fratze, aber sie versucht es.

„Remus – wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, verhexe ich dich und zwar solange, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wie Dumbledore mit Vornamen heißt!"

„Wohin willst du?"

Ich gehe nicht auf sie ein.

„Mir ist kalt, ich will mir meine Robe über ziehen."

Sie geht wieder einen Schritt auf ihre Robe zu, doch ich bin schneller und hole die Robe für sie. Vorsichtig lege ich sie ihr um. Meine Hände ruhen vielleicht einen Moment zulange auf ihren Schultern. Ihr Haar duftet nach Walderdbeeren und Sommer. Ich schleiße kurz meine Augen, will den Duft – ihren Duft – noch ein wenig länger riechen, will mich noch ein wenig länger in dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das mir dabei kommt, wiegen.

Gern würde ich sie jetzt umarmen und ihr Trost spenden, ihr sagen, dass ich der größte Vollidiot auf der ganzen Erde bin, sie nach Sirius Tod allein zu lassen, dass es mir Leid tut und, dass ich demjenigen, der ihr das angetan hat sämtliche Knochen brechen werde. Widerwillig öffne ich meine Augen.

Sie sieht mich direkt an. Heute zum ersten Mal.

Sie erwiedert meinen Blick.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Sie ist besorgt, besorgt um mich?

Ich bemerke, dass meine Hände immer noch auf ihren Schultern liegen. Ruckartig geh ich einen Schritt von ihr weg.

„Remus ..."

Sie nimmt meine Hand und sucht meinen Blick.

„Remus ... du kannst nicht ewig davor weglaufen."

_Nicht ewig davor weglaufen ..._ Das Mädchen hat Nerven. DAVOR. Vor was? Vor der Gegenwart, vor der Vergangenheit, vor der Zukunft, vorm Leben, vorm Tod? Vor was? Davor, dass ich allein hier bin. Einsam, ohne einer Menschenseele, dass ich nachts allein in einem kalten Bett liege. Vor mir selbst, dann, wenn ich einmal im Monat mit Schwanz und Schnauze die Nacht verbringe. Vor den Schmerzen davor, oder vor den Schmerzen danach? Vor den Schmerzen des Verlusts? Der Trauer? Oder doch physischen Schmerz? Davor niemals irgendwo mehr richtig dazu zu gehören? Immer der Freak zu sein? Davor von der Gesellschaft ausgegrenzt zu sein, niemals geliebt zu werden?

VOR WAS?

Sie hat keine Ahnung.

Sie ist immer everybodys' darling. Amüsant, unterhaltsam ... immer ein bisschen frech.

Sie hat keine Ahnung.

Sie hat niemanden verloren, sie ist diejenige, die von allen geliebt wird.

Sie ist ...

„Remus – bitte, du musst mit jemanden darüber reden. Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da."

Sie wird nie für mich da sein. Wieso sollte sie auch?

„Danke. Wenn ich einen Freund brauche, dann werde ich auch zu ihm gehen."

Abrupt lässt sie meine Hand fallen. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie sie überhaupt solange gehalten hatte. Was habe ich zu ihr gesagt? Ich würde zu einem Freund gehen, wenn ich ihn bräuchte. Hab' ich das wirklich zu ihr gesagt?.

Ich seh sie erschrocken an.

Etwas Fremdes ist in ihren Augen. Sie ist gekränkt. Gekränkt und enttäuscht.

Ein letztes Mal sieht sie mich noch an. Eine wortlose Frage, ob ich das wirklich gesagt habe. Ich kann ihr keine Antwort darauf geben, will ihr keine Antwort darauf geben.

Beschämt sehe ich zu Boden.

Ich höre nur noch, wie sie mit kleinen, bedachten Schritten aus der Küche geht.


	4. Paranoia

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.

4. Paranoia

Sie hat Schmerzen.

Verdammter Metamorphmagus.

Versteckt sich vor mir.

Was will der Werwolf bei ihr?

Molly geht.

Offensichtlich ist sie der Meinung, die beiden hätten was miteinander zu bereden.

Gah.

Wie ich es hasse nicht in ihren Köpfen sein zu können.

Und jetzt?

Sie geht einfach und er sitzt dort wie ein begossener Pudel.

Ich muss mit ihr reden.

So kann es nicht weitergehen.

„Tonks?"

„Ja Moody?"

Sie kommt ins Zimmer.

Müde.

Niedergeschlagen.

Und da ist noch etwas anderes.

Enttäuschung?

Enttäuschung!

„Du hast mit Lupin geredet."

Es war eine Aussage, keine Frage.

Sie weiß, dass sie mir in der Hinsicht nichts vormachen kann.

Ihr Blick verdunkelt sich.

Was geht nur in ihrem Kopf vor?

„Ja, ich habe mit Remus gesprochen. Was willst du von ihm?"

Beschützend.

Als würde ich ihn zum Henker führen wollen.

Wohl eher, als wäre ich der Henker selbst.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Eine harmlose Frage

„Wenn du fragen möchtest, ob er wieder zum Dienst kommt. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er in der nächsten Zeit für den Orden zur Verfügung steht."

Wo kommt die aufflatternde Rage her?

Bei ihr kann ich nachfühlen, dass Arthur Molly so oft missversteht.

Er weiß einfach nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht.

So wie ich nicht weiß, was in Tonks Kopf vorgeht.

Ich sehe sie nur überrascht an.

„Es war nur eine Frag ..."

„Nein, Mad-Eye, er wird nicht auf Wache gehen, er ist noch nicht so weit!"

Sie lässt mich nicht ausreden.

Tonks ist aufgewühlt.

Ihre Nasenflügel blähen sich, wie die Nüstern eines Pferdes.

Eines sehr wütenden Pferdes.

Ihre Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.

Ihr ganzer Körper ist angespannt.

Mit ihrer vollen Größe stets sie vor mir.

War sie nicht mal kleiner wie ich?

Imposantes Schauspiel.

Einen Moment lang betrachte ich sie hingerissen.

Ich hatte sie noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen.

Einschüchternd.

Zischend wie eine Schlange kurz bevor sie zubeißt.

War sie wirklich eine Gryffindor?

Sicher, dass sie nicht in Slytherin war?

Ich gebe mich nicht länger meinen Gedanken hin.

Schließlich war sie meine Schülerin.

Und ich wäre nicht Alastor Moody, wenn ich mich von einem zierlichen Metamorphmagus verängstigen lassen würde.

Ich trete ihr entgegen und sehe direkt in ihre Augen.

„Und du, was willst du dagegen tun? Weiter seine Schichten übernehmen?"

Betroffen sieht sie zu Boden.

Als würde ihr erst jetzt klar, mit wem sie spricht.

„Willst du dir weiter die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen, übermüdet ins Ministerium kommen und dich abends wieder von ein paar Todessern grün und blau schlagen lassen?"

Sie geht einen Schritt zurück.

Defensive.

Ihr ganzer Körper schrumpft sprichwörtlich.

Sie sackt in sich zusammen.

„Ich kann ihn nicht gehen lassen. Jeder hat seine Pflichten, auch er!"

Sie blickt wieder zu mir auf.

Herausvordernd.

So als würde sie jetzt gleich ihren größten Trumpf aus dem Ärmel ziehen.

Ihre Augen weiten sich.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Moody, bitte ..."

Da waren sie wieder große Hundebabyaugen.

Nein, ich werde mich nicht schon wieder von ihr um den Finger wickeln lassen.

Nein.

Verfluchter Metamorphmagus.

Sie weiß, dass mit den Hundeaugen.

Mit den großen Welpenaugen.

Sie weiß es.

Aber diesmal kriegt sie mich nicht klein.

„Nein, mein letztes Wort."

„Alastor ..."

So hat sie mich noch nie genannt.

Was soll die Scharade.

Große Hundeaugen.

Große bettelnde Hundeaugen.

Nein, heute nicht.

Heute nicht.

Sie kriegt mich heute nicht klein.

„Nein, mein allerletztes Wort! Lupin ist heute Abend auf Mission!"

„Was?"

Erstaunen.

Sie ist überrascht.

Offensichtlich weiß sie noch nichts davon.

Und ich dachte immer Molly würde jedem alles erzählen.

„Wann? Wo?"

„Er wird heute Abend Narcissa treffen. Der Vorschlag kam von ihr. Sie wolle uns Informationen überlassen. Aber nur, wenn Lupin zu ihr kommt!"

„NEIN! Du kannst ihn nicht zu Narcissa gehen lassen. Nicht zu IHR! Moody ..."

Sie packt mich grob an meiner Schulter.

Sie will meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Soviel Kraft hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut.

Wieso will sie nicht, dass Lupin zu Malfoys Frau geht?

Ist sie eifersüchtig?

Das würde einiges erklären.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um.

Wieder dieser aufgebrachte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

Aber diesmal mit Welpenaugen.

Die Rage ist weg.

Dafür große bettelnde Welpenaugen.

Sie ist in den Werwolf verliebt.

Unwillkürlich muss ich bei dem Gedanken süffisant lächeln.

Wer hätte das gedacht!

Das Teilzeitkuschelmonster hat sich in das Herz eines Metamorphmagus geschlichen.

Zumindest haben beide eine große Gemeinsamkeit:

Eine ausgeprägte Affinität für Transformationen.

Mein Grinsen wird noch breiter.

Tonks ist eifersüchtig auf Narcissa.

Was läuft das zwischen der Eisprinzessin und dem hitzigen Wolf?

Oh la la.

Oh la la.

Und ich dachte immer er und Snuffels.

So kann man sich täuschen.

Tonks packt meine andere Schulter.

Sie schüttelt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Und was willst du dagegen machen? Narcissa hat Lupin verlangt, nicht Tonks – Lupin!"

Immer noch grinsend sehe ich sie an.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

Ihre Nase kräuselt sich.

Sie konzentriert sich.

Ihre Haare werden aschblond.

Graue Strähnen kommen dazu.

Ihr Körperbau wird maskulin.

Ihre Arme und Beine länger.

Sie wächst generell um einen ganzen Kopf.

Langsam öffnet sie die Augen.

Bernsteinfarben – Werwolfaugen.

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstag.

Ihre Robe altert.

Verschlissen und ausgewaschen.

Leises Gemurmel.

_Morphus Lingua Lupinus._

„Und jetzt?"

Sie spricht.

Mit Lupins Stimme.

„Tonks, das ist Wahnsinn! Kein Mann der Welt hätte es verdient, dass du für ihn den Kopf hinhälst!"

Ich bin beeindruckt.

Wirklich beeindruckt.

Mal davon abgesehen, was so eben gesagt habe.

Ich bin beeindruckt.

Besser wie jeder Vielsafttrank.

Vom grauen Aschblond, über die Narbe im Gesicht bis zu seiner Stimme.

Es passt alles.

Perfekt.

„Was ist, wenn es eine Falle ist?"

„Noch ein Grund mehr, warum ich gehen sollte!"

Ich bin hin und weg.

Sie ist eine Metamorphmagus.

Ja.

Aber, dass so talentiert ist wusste ich nicht.

Perfekt.

Absolut perfekt.

Kurios gehe ich um sie – um ihn – herum.

„Moody, Remus ist noch nicht so weit, er hat erst Sirius verloren. Nur noch das eine Mal. Nur noch dieses eine Mal!"

Ich bin sprachlos.

„Es wird alles gut gehen. Narcissa ..."

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

Nein.

Sie kann nicht dorthin gehen.

Sie hat sich die letzten Nächte schon um die Ohren geschlagen.

Geschlafen hat sie so gut wie gar nicht.

Sie ist verletzt.

Was passiert, wenn sie auffliegt?

Was passiert, wenn ...

Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken.

Es geht einfach nicht.

Lupin geht.

Sie bleibt.

„Nein!"

„Moody, auch wenn es dir nicht passt. Ich werde für ihn gehen!"

Bestimmt.

Hartnäckig.

Stur.

„Nein, du bleibst!"

„Ich gehe! Wo sagtest du ... bei ihr, Malfoy Manor?"

Spot und Hohn liegen in ihrer Stimme.

Sie macht Ernst.

„Tonks du bleibst! Ich kann dich dort nicht hin gehen lassen!"

„Was sagst du? Jetzt sofort? Nichts lieber wie das!"

Sie macht auf den Absätzen kehrt.

Sie kann nicht zu ihr!

Auf keinen Fall.

Ich kann das nicht zulassen.

Was glaubt sie wer sie ist?

Superwoman?

McGonagall?

Die hat zumindest ihre sieben Leben noch!

Ah.

Black.

Diese Sippe bringt mich noch ins Grab.

Wenn's nicht Bellatrix ist, dann sie.

Sie reißt die Tür auf.

„Du bleibst!"

Ich schrei ihr hinterher.

Zu laut.

Mrs. Blacks Vorhang geht auf.

Nie war ihre Stimme lieblicher.

_Bastarde. Verlogenes Pack. Ihr Nichtsnutze ..._

Sie dreht sich noch einmal zu mir um.

„Bis heute Abend, Moody!"

Sie geht zur Eingangstür.

Ihre Robe flattert hinter ihr her.

Ein lautes Krachen.

Die Tür ist ins Schloß gefallen.

Sie ist weg.

A/N: Morphus Lingua Lupinus ist kein Canon, zumindest weiß ich nichts davon und ich bezweifle es schwer. Lingua ist der lateinische Fachbegriff für Zunge, ich dachte mir, es wäre passend.


	5. Erwachen

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins.

Zuerst: Danke für eure reviews. Ihr seid absolut spitze, v.a. Sympa – du hättest wirklich mein Dauergrinsen bei deiner ersten review sehen sollen.

Dann: Ich bin z.Z. im Stress, hab dieses Wochenende Konzert, meine hoffentlich letzte Vordiplomsprüfung klopft an die Tür, meine Arbeit ruft – aus und vorbei mit Urlaub – Genetik lechts nach Aufmerksamkeit (ja, ich gehöre zu den Verpönten), die Weihnachtsmärkte stehen vor der Tür, was heißt, dass ich in den nächsten zwei Wochen nur spärlich Zeit haben werde. Ergo, wenn kein update kommt, ich hab die Story nicht aufgegeben, wahrscheinlich muss ich mehr Zeit aufbringen mich vom PC fern zu halten und nichts zu schreiben, als ich tatsächlich an einem Kapitel schreiben würde, aber egal.

Zu dem Kapitel kommen noch maximal zwei dazu, d.h. es kommt darauf an ... habt ihr Lust auf ein Sequel? Wenn ja, dann sagt was. Ich bin für jeden Kommentar und konstruktive Kritik offen und Spekulationen, wie's weiter geht, oder was ihr denkt, in welche Richtung die Geschichte geht, sind immer herzlichst willkommen.

So und nun weiter im Text ...

**5. Erwachen**

Was habe ich zu ihr gesagt? Bei Merlin! Ich kann das doch nicht gesagt haben? Verflucht. Moody fängt sie ab und fragt sie aus. Ich egoistischer, besoffener Werwolf, wie habe ich sie nur so gehen lassen können? Wie habe ich mich nur so gehen lassen können? Ich kann froh sein, wenn sie überhaupt noch ein Wort mit mir redet und wenn nicht, ich könnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln.

Du sitzt immer noch in der Küche, der Stew vor dir hin dampfend und hast sie einfach gehen lassen, einfach so ... dummer, besoffener Werwolf.

Moody und Tonks streiten, ich will nicht wissen um was es geht. Wieso sollte es mir auch was angehen? Ich habe soeben Tonks aus meinem Leben rausgeschmisssen und selbst, wenn nur ein Tropfen Blut ihrer Sippe in ihrem Andern fließt wird sie nie mehr wieder auch nur das geringste Interesse an mir zeigen.

Einfach so.

Wie sich in einer Sekunde alles ändern kann.

Freund – Feind.

Liebe – Hass.

Leben – Tod.

Einfach so.

Ich Idiot. Ich gottverdammter Idiot.

Ich habe sie so verletzt, so enttäuscht. Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen? Sirius hätte mich gevierteilt. Seine kleine Cousine. Seine Dora. Und ich? Was mache ich? Kaum ist er nicht mehr da, trampel ich auf ihren Gefühlen herum! Sie wollte mir nur helfen, mit ihrer eigenen, aufmunternten Art.

Ich Idiot. Ich verdammter Idiot.

Wie konnte ich nur so egoistisch sein und glauben, ich wäre der Einzige, dem das, was passiert ist, dem ... Sirius Tod nahe gegangen ist? Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, ich hätte ein Vorrecht darauf rum zu sitzen, mit kistenweise Feuerwhisky zu besaufen und alle andern hängen zu lassen.

Seh' dich doch mal um, du Egomane.

Jedem hier hat Sirius was bedeutet. Jedem! Und keiner hat sich so hängen lassen wie du. Keiner! Nicht einmal Harry! Und dann kommt Tonks, will dir helfen, dich trösten, dir bei stehen und du? Du verstößt sie!

Ich verfluchter Idiot.

Sitz hier rum, besoffen, und der Rest reißt sich den Arsch auf. Was wäre, wenn sie mich gebraucht hätten?

Sie haben dich gebraucht, du Nichtsnutz. Hast du Tonks nicht gesehen? Abgemagert, ausgezehrt, müder und verletzlich –falsch – verletzt. Dann kommst du daher und trittst ihr gleich noch einmal in die Eingeweide. Wenn du meinst es geht nicht mehr, dann kommt von irgendwo noch ein Arschtritt her. In dem Falle du.

Und jetzt? Jetzt streitet Tonks mit Moody über ...

„Und was willst du dagegen machen? Narcissa hat Remus verlangt, nicht Tonks –Remus!" 

... mich?!

Wieso um alles in der Welt ist es jetzt so still?

Oh du alter, besoffener Werwolf!

Da hörst du schon mehr wie alle andern und wenn es wichtig wird hörst du einfach nicht hin, verfängst dich in deine Gedanken aus Selbstmitleid und Schuldzuweisungen.

„Und jetzt?" 

WAS? Das ist ... meine Stimme!

Tonks ... sie ...

Was hatte Moody über Narcissa gesagt?

Wann sollte ich wo und warum sein?

Sie streiten weiter.

„_...es wird alles gut gehen ..."_

Was bei Merlin hat sie vor?

Ich muss sie davon abhalten! Sie kann doch nicht wirklich allein zu Narcissa gehen wollen, allein für mich, mit meinem Äußeren.

Ich habe schon zu viel verzapft, ich kann sie nicht so gehen lassen. Was ist wenn ..? Wenn ...

Nicht daran denken.

_Bastarde. Verlogenes Pack. Ihr Nichtsnutze ..._

Ich dreh ihr noch den Hals um und wenn ich beim nächsten Vollmond keinen Wolfbanntrank nehme.

Die Eingangstür fällt ins Schloss.

Tonks ist weg.

Ich kann sie nicht gehen lassen, auf keinen Fall. Sie kann nicht für mich gehen.

Hastig stehe ich auch und öffne die Küchentür.

Moody steht vor mir.

Aufgebracht, wütend, weinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet.

„DU ..."

Erschrocken weiche ich zurück.

„ ... wegen dir ... „

Er geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Die Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab geschlossen, dass seine Köchel weiß sind. Jedes Wort ein Knurren.

„ ... sie ist ..."

Wieder kommt er einen Schritt näher. Seine Stimme zittert vor Wut.

„ ... allein ..."

Mit angespanntem Kiefer zischt er jede Silbe.

Eingeschüchtert suche ich Halt. Meine Hand krallt sich um die Lehne eines Stuhls. Ich spüre den Tisch hinter mir. Ich kann nicht weiter ausweichen. Mit der anderen Hand greife ich hinter mir in meine Robe. Mein Zauberstab ... er ist nicht da.

„ .. wenn sie ... „

Sein Zauberstab drückt gegen meine Kehle.

Angespannt schließe ich die Augen und warte.

Warte darauf, dass er den einen Zauberspruch spricht.

Den einen, der mich zu Sirius und James bringt, der mich von meinem Elend erlöst.

Mir kommen Gedanken. Momente, die lange schon vorbei sind.

Mein erster Tag in Hogwarts.

Lily und James Hochzeit.

Der Tag an dem ums James Harry zum ersten Mal zeigte.

Tonks, an ihrem ersten Tag im Orden. Sie hatte Bekanntschaft mit der Treppe gemacht und beim „Abwärstfallen"Snape mitgenommen. Ihre pinken Stoppeln sind nicht einmal ansatzweise gekrümmt worden. Dafür musste Snape zu Poppy.

Tonks, wie sie Mollys Eintopf hat explodieren lassen, beim Versuch ihn sicher auf den Tisch zu levitieren.

Tonks, wie sie auf der Couch in der Bibliothek schläft.

Tonks ...

„Nicht, dass ich das jetzt gerne sage aber, ein toter Werwolf bringt uns nichts, Alastor!"

Snape!

Was macht er hier?

Angewiedert öffne ich meine Augen.

„Was willst du hier? Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Lupin!"

Seine Wut ist noch deutlich zu hören.

Moody lässt von mir.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass Lupin heute, in diesem Moment, eine Verabredung mit Narcissa hat. Wie gesagt, HAT!"

Arrogant schreitet er auf mich zu und mustert mich abschätzig.

„Aber wie ich sehe zieht er lieber den Schwanz ein!"

Mittlerweile ist er zwischen mir und Moody getreten und durchbohrt mich mit seinen Augen.

„Oder haben wir deine kleine Wechselbalgfreundin hin geschickt, wo wie shon bei den letzten malen?"

Provozierend grient er mich an.

Was erlaubt er sich eigentlich.

Wird denkt er, dass er ist?

Dieses schmierige Arschloch!

„Fühlen wir uns heute nicht wohl? Vermissen wir diesen Straßenköter?"

Gespieltes Mitleid und Arroganz in seiner Stimme.

Das war zu viel.

Was gibt diesem Menschen das Recht so über Sirius zu reden?

So über Tonks zu reden?

Aufgebracht gehe ich auf ihn zu.

„Aber, aber ... wer wird sich denn gleich aufregen!"

Gelassen lässt er sich in einen Stuhl fallen und schlägt entspannt die Beine übereinander.

„So viel ich weiß, solltest du – Lupin – Malfoy Manor heute Nacht nicht lebendig verlassen!"

„WAS?"

Moody und ich sehen ihn geschockt an.

„Was ist denn meine Herren? Unser tollpatschiger Metamorphmagus ist doch sicherlich nicht so lebensmüde und geht freiwillig zu Narcissa?"

Das Einzige, was Moody zusammen bringt ist ein müdes und resigniertes Nicken.

Snapes aufgesetztes Grinsen verschwindet und macht seinem üblichen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck platz.

„Lupin, du bist so eine feige Missgeburt!"

Seine Worte sind betonungslos, sein Blick geht ins Leere.

Aber er hat Recht.

Ich bin feige. Ich lasse andere für mich sterben.

„Versteckst dich hinter deiner galanten, intellektuellen Miene, tust so, als könne dich kein Wässerchen trüben und dann lässt du Tonks für dich gehen!!

Ich kann ihm nicht einmal wiedersprechen.

Er hat Recht.

„Wieso bist du hier, Snape?"

Moody hatte sich beruhigt.

Er war wieder er selbst. Der kauzige, immer grummelnde Altauror.

„Ich habe erst jetzt davon erfahren, was Narcissa vorhat und wollte den Orden warnen – wollte DICH warnen, Lupin!"

Wieder sah er mich abschätzig an und bei Merlin, ich habe es verdient.

„Mir war klar, dass ich unter Umständen schon zu spät kommen würde und du bereits gegangen sein könntest. In diesem Fall hätte ich dringenst empfohlen dich da raus zu holen. Aber wie ich sehe hast du dich anders entschlossen!"

Ich habe seine Verachtung verdient.

Jeden kleinen Funken Verachtung, der in seinen Augen liegt, habe ich verdient.

„Was können wir für Tonks tun?"

Moodys Rationalität hat wieder die Überhand gewonnen.

„Nun, Narcissa hätte Lupin sicherlich nicht sterben lassen ohne, dass sie ihren Spaß mit ihm gehabt hätte. Ein Werwolf ist bekanntlich besonders ... strapzierfähig. Wie weit das für Tonks gilt, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis und was passiert, wenn Narcissa herausfindet, dass es Tonks ist steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Sie ist eine verstoßene Black ... eine Verräterin ihrer Familie!"

Was soll das bedeuten?

Dass Tonks schon tot ist?

Dass Narcissa ihr jeden Tropfen Blut einzeln aus den Adern zieht?

„Wie kommen wir rein?"

Moody hat offensichtlich schon jeden Zweifel bei Seite gelegt.

Weiß er mehr wie ich?

Snapes Mundwinkel zieht sich nach oben. Er lehnt sich mit den Ellebogen auf die Tischplatte, verschränkt seine Finger und blickt Moody aus halb geschlossenen Augen von unter herauf an.

„Nun, Alastor, wie du schon richtig vermutest, wäre ich nicht hier, wäre die Situation völlig aussichtslos. Natürlich habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen. Ich kann selbstverständlich nicht an der Befreiungsaktion teilnehmen, da ich sonst mich selbst als Ordensmitglied zu erkennen geben würde. Dank der zahlreichen Antiapperierungszauber, wird es euch leider nicht möglich sein auf dem üblichen Weg in das Anwesen zu gelangen. ..."

Bla bla bla.

Selbstverliebtes Arschloch.

Kann er sich nicht kurz fassen?

Tonks ist wahrscheinlich schon tot, bevor er mit seiner Rede fertig ist.

„... Allerdings habe ich mir für heute Abend ebenfalls einen Termin bei Narcissa geben lassen, um mit ihr die neuesten Fortschritte ihres Sprösslings zu diskutieren ..."

Bla bla bla.

Wichtigtuer.

Komm zum Punkt, wie kommen wir ins Anwesen rein.

Ruhig Blut. Remus, ruhig Blut. Er wird es gleich sagen. Ruhig Blut.

„ ... ihr werdet mir folgen. Natrürlich so unauffällig wie möglich. Solange ich die Wachen beschäftige, habt ihr Zeit in das Innere von Malfoy Manor zu gelangen. Ich bin – wie gesagt angemeldet und errege somit kein Aufsehen. Seit ihr erst einmal innen, wird es für dich – Moody – ein Leichtes sein Tonks ausfindig zu machen. Der Rest liegt in euren Händen!"

Mad-Eye nickte zustimmend.

„Das müsste gehen. Pack deine Sachen Lupin!"


	6. Tonks

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins.

A/N: Verflucht mich oder schreibt mir flames … es ist schon lange her. Ähm … hab ich schon erwähnt, dass das eher Darkfiction ist? Wenn nicht … seit gewarnt!

**5. Tonks**

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier schon liege. Ich will es auch nicht wissen. Alles war so surreal, so unwirklich und passierte so … unauffällig. Hätte mir jemand erzählt, dass sich so sterben anfühlt, ich hätte es ihm nicht geglaubt. Es ist kalt, aber ich friere nicht. Der Boden ist hart, dennoch … ich fühle es ja nicht mehr.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier schon so liege. Seit wann ich aufgehört habe meine Beine zu spüren. Seit wann meine Finger taub sind und ich nur noch das Rauschen von meinem Blut in meinen Ohren höre und meinen Puls, der mit der Zeit immer langsamer wird. Gift. Frauen töten mit Gift. Hinterhältig, intrigant. Typisch Frau. Typisch Black. Typisch Narzissa.

Typisch mich hier alleine sterben zu lassen. Niemand sollte alleine sterben, allein, verlassen, nur mit der Angst was kommt, was sein wird … oder nicht. Wo gehen wir alle hin … danach. Sirius. Er war nicht alleine. Er hatte alle dabei, als er fiel. Er war nicht alleine, er wusste warum er … geht.

Ich weiß es auch. Remus. Ich bin hier wegen ihm. Ich wollte nicht, dass er geht. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie er hier her rennt, zu Narzissa. Ich wollte nicht zusehen müssen, wie er … zu ihr … es war eine Falle, ich wusste es, und ich bin dennoch gekommen. Besser ich, als er. Ich hätte ihn nicht so finden können.

Komisch. Könnte ich meine Lippen noch bewegen, würde ich jetzt lachen. Viele glauben man geht langsam über in eine andere „Bewusstseinsebene", man würde auf weißen Wolken schweben oder dichter Nebel, der einen einhüllt, alles langsam, bis man nicht mehr unterscheiden kann, ob das was ist auch ist, oder schon nicht mehr.

Es ist falsch. Völlig falsch. Ich weiß ich bin, noch bin ich. Aber nicht mehr lange, und ich war. Meine Gedanken sind klar, so klar wie in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Ich weiß, wo ich bin, ich weiß, wer ich bin und ich kenne die Frau, die mich zu diesem Schicksal verflucht hat, so wie ich weiß, dass das das Letzte sein wird, an das ich mich erinnere.

Ihr Gesicht. Ihre vor Hass leuchtenden Augen. Ihr abschätziges Lachen, wie sich erst ihre vollen purpurroten Lippen zu einer Fratze verzogen und sie ihre strahlend weißen Zähne bleckte. Ihr Lachen, das vor Triumph und Selbstgefälligkeit nur so triefte. Rau und kehlig. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, die ich als Kind kennengelernt hatte.

Gift. Ja, Gift. Zäh zieht es durch meine Adern. Schleichend durchströmt es meinen Körper. Zuerst hatte ich es gar nicht bemerkt. Nur ein Stich in meiner Schulter, als sie mich fast liebevoll zum Abschied in den Arm nahm. Wusste sie schon da, dass ich nicht Remus war? Hatte ich mich schon vorher verraten?

Zuerst verlor ich meine Fähigkeiten. Meine Stimme wurde höher. Meine Haare länger und dunkler. Ich schrumpfte. Bevor ich wusste, was passiert ist, gehorchten mir meine Füße nicht mehr. Ich spürte sie, doch sie wollten mich nicht mehr tragen. Ich sackte zusammen. Meine Hände gehorchten mir nicht mehr. Mein Zauberstab viel achtlos zu Boden.

Alles war nur eine Farce. Wenn ich wüsste, warum ich hier liege, würde vielleicht alles noch einen Sinn geben. Wenn ich wüsste, weshalb sie mich – Remus – hätte sprechen wollen, würde ich hier, sterbend, langsam dahin siechend noch einen Sinn geben, aber so. Remus wäre um sonst gestorben.

Wieder kommt mir das Gefühl lachen zu müssen. Wer erzählt, dass man ein helles Licht sieht, wenn man stirbt, irrt sich gewaltig. Schwarz. Rabenschwarz. Meine Augen sind offen und ich liege hier und alles was ich sehe ist schwarz. Keine Nacht. Nicht dunkel. Sondern schwarz. Ich habe keine Orientierung. Ich könnte nicht einmal sagen wie groß der Raum ist.

Ist es überhaupt noch wichtig zu wissen, wie groß der Raum ist? Nein, nichts ist mehr wichtig. Ich komme hier nicht mehr raus und alles was zählt ist das, was war. Nicht mehr das, was sein wird. Wichtig ist, dass Remus lebt, dass er nicht hier an meiner Stelle liegt, dass Narzissa mich vergiftet hat und nicht ihn …

Sie erkannte erst spät wer ich bin. Nur allmählich dämmerte es ihr, dass ich Nymphadora Tonks bin. Sie war erstaunt, aber wenig überrascht. Hatte sie schon mit mir gerechnet? Wer weiß. Ihre großen blauen Augen, die langsam meine Verwandlung mit ansahen. Und die Erkenntnis, wer ich bin und was passierte.

Pure Freude war in ihren Augen zu lesen. Freude eine Verräterin sterben zu sehen. Mir fiel noch ihre schwere, smaragdgrüne Robe auf, die aufgeregt raschelte, als hätte sie ein Eigenleben und ihre langen, dünnen, blassen Finger, die sich triumphierend in ihre Robe krallten und ihr Ring, ihr giftgrüner Ring, der matt im gedämpften Licht schimmerte.

Und jetzt liege ich hier. Kalte, feuchte Luft füllt meine Lunge. Jeder Atemzug wird schwerer. Jedesmal weiß ich nicht, ob das nicht mein Letzter sein wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier her gekommen bin, nur, dass ich noch bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich hier schon so liege. Zeit spielt auch keine Rolle mehr, ich habe keine mehr.

A/N: Es geht weiter, aber nur, wenn ich Reviews bekomme. Deal? Ich weiß, da sind welche, die mein Zeug lesen (zumindest steht das so in den stats) … also sagt halt bitte mal Hallo, die Ling freut sich wie bolle. g

3


	7. Mond

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins

A/N: Wie würde mein Prof jetzt sagen? Displacement activity. Obwohl, genau genommen ist es das nicht.

lol zuerst ich hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut. Wirklich, v.a. solche, die mit ihrer Tastatur rumgehämmert haben, oder mir offen gesagt haben, dass ich hart bin. Jetzt im Ernst, Jungs Mädels …ihr habt mir so manchen Tag gerettet. Und jetzt die große Enttäuschung, mir viel komischerweise das letzte Kapitel unglaublich leicht, was ich jetzt nicht über meine anderen NTRL-ff sagen kann. Ich weiß, mir ist in letzter Zeit zu viel quer gelaufen, als dass ich wirklich leichtherzige ffs mit ganzer Leidenschaft schreiben könnte, so wie ich es letztes Jahr noch konnte aber, dass mir darkfiction dafür so leicht fällt hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Anyway, on with the story

**7. Mond**

Seltsam im Nebel zu wandern.

Leben ist einsam sein.

Kein Mensch kennt den andern.

Jeder ist allein.

(Hermann Hesse)

Nüchtern. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen bin ich nüchtern. Und wieder habe ich das Gefühl, dass die bittere Realität zu viel für mich ist.

Blass und leblos, purpurrote Lippen auf leichenblasser, aufgedunsener Haut. Lange Braune Locken. Wie sehr sie doch Sirius ähnelt.

Und Ruhe. Still und ruhig. Nie habe ich sie ruhig gesehen. Immer musste sie etwas tun. Immer spielt sie mit ihren Händen oder nestelt an ihrer Robe. Kein Wunder, dass soviel bei ihr zu Bruch geht. Und jetzt ist sie ruhig.

Zum ersten Mal sehe ich sie völlig ruhig und still. Fast friedvoll, als wäre sie nach Hause gekommen. Ihre blassen Hände liegen auf ihrem Bauch, die schlanken Finger ineinander verschränkt. Poppy hat sie so hingelegt. Sie sagte was von ‚schlafenden Händen' und ich solle aufpassen, dass ihre Arme nicht aus dem Bett hängen, sie würde sonst Schmerzen haben. Ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, was sie sagte und was sie damit meinte. Zu sehr war ich davon eingenommen ihre leblose Form zu betrachten, zu geschockt war ich, als mir klar wurde, was sie für mich riskiert hat.

Wieso hat sie mich auch nur in Ruhe gelassen. Moody hätte mir einen richtigen Arschtritt verpassen sollen. Aber ich kann ihm nicht einmal böse sein. Wen wundert es. Ein Metamorphmagus wickelt jeden um den Finger, auch einen paranoiden Ex-Auror.

Jetzt sitze ich hier, betrachte ihren Körper, ihr fahles Gesicht, ihre langen Wimpern, unter denen sich ein dünner wässriger Streifen abzeichnet. Vielleicht ihre letzten Tränen, die sie vergießt. Seltsam was ein klein wenig Gift alles ausmachen kann. Die pure Lebensfreude und jetzt …

wenn sich nicht ab und zu ihr Brustkorb heben und senken würde, dann wüsste ich nicht einmal, ob sie noch lebt oder, ob ich bereits eine Totenwache abhalten würde.

Sie lebt … noch. Poppy hat ihr verschiedene Zaubertränke eingeflösst, gleich nachdem wir ihren leblosen Körper in dieses verfluchte Haus zurück gebracht hatten. Alles war vergessen, als ich sie dort in dem Verlies liegen sah. Alles. Ich hörte nicht einmal, wie Moody allein gegen drei Totesser kämpfte. Nur wage bekam ich mit, wie Snape ihm zu Hilfe kam. Mir war alles egal. Ich sah nur sie. Und alles was zählte war sie hier rauszuschaffen. Mir ist bis jetzt nicht bewusst, wie ich den Kanalisationsschacht gefunden habe, aber plötzlich war er vor mir. Es war unsere einzige Chance hier raus zu bekommen. Ihre einzige Chance zu überleben.

Der modrige Geruch nach schalem Wasser und verfaulenden Rattenleichen hängt immer noch in meiner Robe. Wir mussten nicht weit gehen. Tonks in meinen Armen, ihr Kopf baumelte willenlos bei jedem Schritt, den ich ging, hin und her, ihre Arme hingen lasch herab. Hinter uns die Todesser. Snape und Moody versuchte so gut es ging sie abzuhalten und irgendwann wurde es heller. Der Gestank nach Fäkalien ließ nach. Es gab einen offenen Zugang … unser Ticket nach Hause.

Danach nahm ich alles nur noch verschwommen war. Poppy, die aufgebracht Molly herumkommandierte ihr dieses und jenes zu bringen, wie sie Snape anfauchte, er solle ihr verschiedene Gegenmittel brauen, ihr verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht wusste, welches Gift dabei war Nymphadora Tonks das Leben zu nehmen. Ich stand nur da und sah zu. Nicht fähig mich von der Stelle zu rühren. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr. Eine Mischung aus Abscheu, Angst und Frustration überkam mich.

Abscheu vor dem, was Narzissa getan hatte.

Angst Tonks zu verlieren.

Frustration, weil ich nicht eher aus meinem Selbstmitleid aufgewacht bin.

Jetzt sitze ich hier an ihrem Bett. Sehe zu, wie sie mit dem Leben ringt. Jeder Atemzug könnte ihr letzter sein. Und doch, immer wieder hebt und senkt sich ihr Brustkorb. Vielleicht … Sanft streiche ich ihr über ihre warmen Hände. Sie sind noch warm, nicht kalt. Sie haben nicht den gelblich fahlen Farbton, der sich wächsern über Tote legt. Sie sind warm. Sie lebt.

Leise öffnet jemand die Tür hinter mir. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht. Alle schlafen schon, oder versuchen es zumindest. Ich drehe mich nicht um. Ich will nicht wissen, wer gekommen ist. Es ist nicht wichtig.

Die Holzdielen knatzen unter jedem Schritt, den die Person auf mich zu macht. Das Geräusch von Holz auf Holz verrät Moody. Dennoch, ich drehe mich nicht um. Mein Blick ruht auf ihren leblosen Körper, auf ihren Brustkorb, wie er sich wieder ein Mal erschreckend langsam hebt und senkt. Ein gemurmeltes ‚Lumos' und das Licht eines Zauberstabes erhellt den Raum. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es so dunkel war. Ironie des Schicksals, die Vorzüge eines Werwolfs.

Wortlos legt er eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ein Zeichen, dass er versteht, dass er mich versteht. Besorgt hält er seinen Zauberstab näher an ihr Gesicht. Das warme Licht lässt ihre Haut nicht mehr ganz so fahl erscheinen, aber die Schatten, die surreal auf ihrem Gesicht tanzen strafen Lügen.

Poppy sagte, sie hat eine Chance, wenn sie diese Nacht übersteht und aufwacht. Ich werde sie diese Nacht nicht allein lassen. Diese Nacht werde ich bei ihr bleiben. Über sie wachen und hoffen … hoffen, dass sie aufwacht.

Ein letztes Mal sieht mich Moody an. Er weiß, dass es sinnlos ist mir vorzuschlagen mich abzulösen. Ich würde nicht gehen und er weiß es. So wie ich weiß, dass auch er heute Nacht nicht schlafen wird. Langsam und fast lautlos geht er wieder. Das Ächzen der Türangeln sagt mir, dass ich wieder allein bin.

Allein mit Tonks. Mit meiner Nymphadora.

Endlos verstreichen die Sekunden. Der Mond scheint jetzt direkt in das Zimmer. Silbern, glänzend legt er einen kalten Hauch über uns, so als würde die Kälte uns beide einhüllen. Er wird sie nicht mit sich nehmen. Ich werde sie nicht an ihn verlieren, so wie ich mich jeden Monat einmal an ihn verliere, an die jetzt noch dünne silber-weiße Sichel. Tonks wird diese Nacht überleben und ich werde bei ihr bleiben.

Wolken ziehen vor den Mond und schenken uns wieder die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die uns sanft wie eine Wolldecke einhüllt. Ich bin müde. Erschöpft. Der Dauersuff hat seinen Preis.

Ich höre ihrem Atem zu, wie Luft ein ums andere Mal ihre Lungen füllt. Sehe zu wie eine einzelne Träne ihre Wangen hinunterrollt. Zaghaft streiche ich ihr über ihre zarte Wange, um ihre Träne wegzuwischen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es ist, oder wie lange ich hier schon sitze, vor ihrem Bett, auf meinen Stuhl gekauert. Es dämmert. Zögernd lege ich meine Hand auf die ihren. Sie sind immer noch warm.

Die ersten sanften Sonnenstrahlen verjagen die Nacht. Ich stehe auf um das Fenster zu öffnen. Die Morgendämmerung taucht die umliegenden Häuser in ein rötliches Licht. Nicht mehr lange und die Sonne geht auf.

„Remus …"

Fast erschrocken drehe ich mich zu ihr um. Mit all ihrer Kraft zwingt sie sich ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Ich lächle sie an. Sie lebt. Ich gehe wieder zu ihr rüber. Die Freude sie wach zu sehen, die mich überkommt, macht nur langsam meiner Müdigkeit platz. Aber sie ist da. So langsam wie sie ihren Weg zurück zu uns gefunden, so langsam fange ich an zu begreifen, was es heißt, dass sie wach ist. Sie lebt und sie hat überlebt. Kraftlos streckt sie mir eine bittende Hand entgegen. Ich halte sie und lasse sie nicht mehr los. Ich werde sie nie wieder los lassen.

Ich werde meine Nymphadora nie wieder los lassen.

FIN

A/NII: So, Jungs Mädels … ich weiß, dass ihr das lest … also lasst mal hören, was ihr davon haltet. LG Ling

4


End file.
